A night to remember
by triformis
Summary: Naruto returns home and along with his parents attends a charity event. The night becomes... interesting when he meets a raven haired teenager in a bit of a pickle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profit from this fic.

Rating: M

A/N: Wrote this little thing for a sasunaru exchange and my prompter seemed to like it... Which is quite lucky if I say so myself... This might become a sort of 'pilot' chapter for a much longer story. I do need to find the time to write it though. This is beta'd by the lovely mod from the exchange, **kioulob -**thank you lovely. Hope you enjoy this. Please rate and comment, if you can. ^_^;

**A night to remember**

Blue eyes looked through the window at the fading runway, the plane climbed and climbed with increasing speed. Only this time the usual excitement of the decollation was missing. The light feeling he'd always had when taking to the skies in such a wonderful example of modern transportation, was absent.

Happiness was gone, what was left within his body was a storm of emotions ranging from confused to desperate, from sadness to fury. He closed his eyes willing the image of the ground to fade away, as he did though, he was assaulted by memories; strong and hurtful memories. It had taken so much out of him to just get on the plane, especially since the morning had been so difficult.

There was no chance to explain, just the rush of leaving. The importance of the trip weighed on his shoulders, so many lives depending on his arrival. Naruto had to leave the island and his happiness. A choice that had always been so easy before now tore his heart to pieces. He allowed the tears to fall for a moment then whipped them away, and with a pained smile opened his eyes and opened the first folder.

*

Minato Namikaze admired the beauty currently digging a trail though his front room carpet, her beautiful long hair swishing elegantly at each sudden turn as she crossed the room, pacing. Her body as slender and beautiful as in the first moment they met, when he caught her falling on the ice covered crossing.

He remembered that moment when he extended his arms and caught the falling person just ahead of him. Just as he pulled the body towards his own to stabilize both of them careful not to lose his footing he was suddenly surprised to find himself showered in red silky smooth hair when her woolly hat had fallen off, showing her red cheeks. A surprised gasp had left her lips as she found herself safe and when she opened her eyes relief and gratitude were reflected in blue orbs. Then as their eyes locked Minato knew it -he'd fallen right then, completely smitten.

"I know I look like a crazy woman but I don't care Mina, it's been so long! My baby is coming home today! Oh I know, we should have gone to the airport. Nonsense, the taxi to bring him, we should have gone there; we're his parents for crying out loud! You know there is still time, yes, I'm sure that if we take..."

His lover's hands were shaking; he could see it clearly as she gesticulated wildly to make her point. The blond man got up and as he closed in on his wife he assessed the damage to the carpet... the result was not favourable.

"It's a very long drive honey and we should have left 8 hours ago to be even close to arriving on time."

Kushina looked into her husband's eyes and leaned into his strong and comforting hold. Breathing in his familiar scent she willed herself to relax.

Minato pulled the love of his life towards the sofa and as far away from the carpet as possible. They sat down together feeling each other's presence and anticipating the happy tones, cries and laughter soon to return to their lives.

"Remember Mina, when Naruto was 3, when he first saw the porcupine, he was so curious about it I thought my heart was going to stop."

"Yes, indeed; he was pretty relentless into stalking the little baby animal. Luckily the Zoo keeper was there watching both of them like a hawk."

"He wasn't very lucky when sunbathing by his granny's duck pond though," Kushina added, giggling.

Minato could remember his son's crying face as he raced stark naked into the kitchen and hid under the dining table. "Yes he was a sight to behold. Holding his bottom with both hands and wailing."

The father couldn't help but smile remembering how he hugged his son and asked what had happened. Who would have thought that Georgie the Tom Cat would feel like having a nap on Naruto's back as he sunbathed, then sharpening its claws on his son's small ass cheeks?

"He cried even harder when we disinfected the wounds." A loving smile graced the beautiful woman's lips while a lone tear slid down her cheek. Her husband kissed it away immediately and opened his mouth to gently comment but was startled to see the front door burst open.

"Here is the lost son! Come all; observe the booty I bring, 'tis small I fear." A tall blond haired young man entered the house, his hair unruly and light, eyes ablaze, skin golden and blinding smile. The sun had returned, breathing, bright, happy, and warm but... so much thinner than when it departed.

Kushina's heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she lost some of her composure. She opened her arms and flew towards her son, tears unnoticed. The hug he gave her was just as strong, but gentle and protective just like holding a precious baby. The young man lifted his eyes and saw the emotions reflected into his father's eyes. He gave Minato a serious smile and extended his right arm to squeeze his other parent to his chest.

"I missed you so much! Every day, in the hard times especially and also in the good ones, how ever few they were. I love you."

Minato Namikaze looked at his son, his heart welling with pride. "We love you too, son!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with blue light.

The father observed it and winked at his son. "But I'm afraid we'll have to test your love so soon after your return. This evening we are all invited to a Charity Gala for 'Save the Children.' Would you like to attend with us?"

Naruto smiled towards his father and now his mother who had calmed down a little. They were doing so much for him. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. Now please excuse me while I go soak in a nice bath; need to shed about 50 layers of dirt."

Another charity event to attend to with the family, it would make it the 5th this year. Although the wealthy men and women were gathered here in the name of Goodwill, each and every one of the business heads present would be looking for the next deal. Verbal contracts were often made at such events. Of course, a poor child somewhere or person sick with cancer, a starving family or an abuse victim was the last thing on everyone's mind.

"Enjoying the party, little brother?"

"I thought this was a charity event," Sasuke replied, observing his brother's facial expression.

"It could become one if in the right mood..." the dark haired man added with an Uchiha smirk, his eyes then focused on a particular corner of the room.

Following the gaze allowed for a pleasant surprise, as right there amongst old boring men there was a strange creature. Not by appearance, which was mundanely human, but by pose.

Lean tall built frame, light hair, golden skin and the eyes; light coloured and vibrant, but cold. Although his lips held a smile, it was formal, business-like.

"He doesn't seem much older than you are, Sasuke. What do you think?" the older Uchiha heir asked, observing the intrigued look on his brother's face.

"Hn."

Taking notice of the almost imperceptible beckoning, Itachi continued, "Well, relaxing time is up. Let's join the money making marathon." He then purposefully moved towards the opposing side of the large dining hall with Sasuke in tow.

Naruto was too tired to even finish with his buzz-inducing marathon, his drinking partner knocked out for the count. He could have thrown back a few more after that to sober up into his drunkenness, but couldn't spend more without seeing a child's crying face. Since beginning to care for others more than about having things, all of his own expenses were counted into vaccines and medical equipment. Every time he'd shower the image of a 6 month old would pop up into his head and he'd be unable to spend more than 5 minutes washing.

His mind was able to understand that the standard of life would vary all over the world, but when living in poverty for over a year and loosing a child to sickness caused by the lack of water and food... seeing everything close and personal with it, anyone's perspectives would get a bit off norm.

Preparing to turn in for the night he paid for his drinks and his partner's and moved towards Reception to request his hotel key. The receptionist was very amiable and immediately complied with the request. She smiled sweetly and offered him a "Good night," a ravenous look following his retreat towards the elevators.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and the most ridiculous man appeared, apparently to escort him up. This man looked positively bursting with energy, and considering the late, or early hour, well it was easy for the blond to decide that climbing the stairs would be just the thing he needed. So he flashed a half-apologetic smile and made a B-line for the stairs.

Taking his time the first 10 floors went pretty slow, but it had done nothing to clear off his buzz. Next he decided to increase the pace and when he reached the 15th floor he was quite literally on the final shot of energy. Climbing towards the 16th floor he heard a moan.

That pinned his feet to the stairs. Pondering between the option to advance and probably disturb a kinky pair or try his chance again with Hyper-Man... Deciding to just advance he climbed up 2 more floors, not even consciously noticing he had slowed his breath down and quieted his steps. This was a good thing because he could now hear quiet whispers. It was impossible to make out any coherent conversation, but the blond was able to hear words like"... heavy... head... ransom...worthwhile..."

Another moan made his heart race; it seemed like a short word – _go_- probably. Naruto took off his shoes and moved faster up the stairs, he cleared off 2 floors within 2 minutes and could hear their breaths clearly. One of them was breathless and asked for a rest, then something must have happened because a loud noise sounded, much like a body drop.

_"Shit, he slipped!"_

"Better hold him better for the next 4 floors. Don't wanna get him bloody yet. At least not his face, I wanna see it as I fuck his mouth full of cum. He's such a good piece of ass. Gonna fuck him raw, again and again till his asshole bleeds.

_"..."_

_"You're a sick bastard."_

_"Yeah but you'll beg for it anyway. You always do."_

Naruto felt bile rise up in his throat. He was furious, his blood boiling in his veins, heat rising up to his head, nails biting in the palms of his hands. He was so close to a blow out his fists itched.

Dangerous - he knew just how dangerous everything was so he forcibly tried to cool down his mind. He had nothing but the element of surprise to help him. He would have to find just the right blind spot, just before they would open the door between the stairs... a pretty shabby plan.

Or so he thought until he noticed the fire extinguisher on the floor below. He very carefully unhooked it and hastened to get it ready, before positioning the discharge horn and pulling the safety pin. He then concentrated on his steps up the stairs as he placed his hand on the handle. His heart hammered in his chest, harder than ever before, his breathing nearly stopped as he climbed the first stairs right behind the three men. Their breaths were heavy and spasmodic, hands shaking because of the extra weight and sweat pouring on their bodies. At this point even the sick mouth that almost turned Naruto's insides out had stopped yapping. Reaching the top of the stairs, the man closer to the door nearly unbalanced his partner by easing on his hold on their prey in order to open the door towards the inside corridor.

In an instant Naruto jumped up the other five steps he'd cat walked up behind them and pressed the extinguisher's handle, discharging the freezing cold steam towards the man with the hand on the door and spraying cold air. His partner only had enough time to make a startled noise as he saw the round bottom of the container move towards his head and knock him out cold. Naruto turned towards the first criminal and knocked him out as well.

With both the criminals temporarily incapacitated, Naruto grabbed the teenager's hand, hooking it over his shoulder and he pulled him towards the elevator, frantically looking around for a fire alarm. But his vision was very unstable, high on the alcohol and adrenaline. The doors hadn't even opened all the way when he began to press on the closing button incessantly, heart working hard to keep his adrenaline flow up and lungs straining for each breath. The descent towards the ground floor felt like a slow fall into the abyss, his entire body trembled still too scared for clear thought.

Most important thing was to get the guy out of the hotel, while the kidnappers were still behind them. As the doors opened he came face to face with Hyper-Man, surprised to see him in such an overexcited state. Naruto nearly blurt out all about the incident but figured it better not to trust anyone with the information. The hotel employee looked at Naruto with an understanding smile.

Going along with what he presumed the man's thoughts lead towards he said in his most conspiratorial voice, "His mom will kill us if she found out what I just pulled him out of upstairs, you have no idea..." and winked at the green clad man.

"Ah, the joys of youth! I am sure you could have just as much fun when enjoying it with a little less youthful vigour."

The blond teenager smiled. "I don't know about tonight, but I'm sure tomorrow we will." Just then the guy he was nearly carrying moaned and moved in Naruto's hold, his body starting to slowly shiver. They had to leave, and fast.

"Well, I better take him home."

Slowly and carefully moving towards the exit, Naruto finally located one fire alarm but decided against pulling it. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he pressed 1.

Only two rings were heard before Minato's sleepy voice sounded in the receiver, somehow calming his erratic heartbeat.

"Naruto?"

"Dad, don't freak out just answer my question. Where do I find a safe place to crash? I have baggage. The safety issue is vital."

"My word, son, what..."

"Dad, now please!" Naruto moved into the road and stopped a cab."

"Jiraiya's place. N8 0NB"

The moment the car stopped Naruto opened the back door and pushed Sasuke on the seat. Then he half got in and spoke to the driver.

"It's very important that my friend has his side window open, he's in a poor state and needs to get back home ASAP! The street code is N8 0NB. Is it okay with you?" The blond could only nod and shut the door.

Getting out of the taxi was very draining, especially since the young man was moaning again and had even curled his body next to the blond. Naruto made certain to give the cab driver a good tip, especially for the speed they were driven at.

Reaching Jiraiya's front door took even more energy for the drained teenager. He had to cross another road and drag a dead weight for two more rows of houses.

His finger locked on the doorbell, but no one came to open. Desperation nearly chocked him and he let himself slide down against the door, making sure to position the now shivering, -what - brown no, black haired man against his chest and wrapped his arms around him trying to keep his body temperature at a normal rate.

But as long as they were not inside the house, they were still in potential danger. Again he pulled his mobile phone out and called his dad.

At the first ring Minato answered. "Naruto, are you safe?"

"Dad, he is not at home, need to go in." His voice nearly gave out, his energy depleted and running low on adrenaline, he felt like crying.

"Check between those two corner bricks, left hand corner. Call me whether you find it or not. I'll get a hold of him."

Naruto managed to find the key and to carry the dark haired teenager in the guest room and laid him on he bed. He was still shivering and moaning, his body profusely hot. The young Uzumaki went to the bathroom and finding a clean towel, wet it and returning to the room, decided to undo the guy's shirt. Turning the light on seemed to shoot an electric current through the black haired teen's body, his moans becoming heavier, and no wonder as Naruto pulled his shirt out of the trousers - there was no secret that the young man was erect.

Definitely a sex drug, those bastards were going to destroy this person's life. But instead of letting his anger take the better of himself Naruto, whiped the guy's body with the towel and buttoned up his shirt, then he sent a text to his parents, turned off the light and lied down on the bed next to the raven before letting unconsciousness get a hold of him.

_Hot; his body was so hot, no strength whatsoever and an acute pain on his lower abdomen. His muscles hurt and he was constantly shivering. He wanted to open his eyes but couldn't, so hard to breathe._

Naruto willed himself into consciousness as he felt his bed partner stir and gasp for air. He was still erect, the blond could feel it against his thigh and the blue eyed teen found himself becoming erect as well. The heat overflowing from the pale man's body lulled him into seductive warmth, hot hands jerking towards Naruto's body, grabbing onto clothes and hips. Then a firm body pressed into the blond and both young men, moaned.

It took all of his power not to touch the body pressed into his own. Naruto brought his right fist to his mouth and bit, hard. He could feel the raven's arousal rubbing against his side, making the blond drunk with sensuality. He reached for his own aroused member and, furious at his crumbling control, unzipped his trousers and jerked himself into completion in sync with his partner.

Naruto's release was explosive, wrecking his body for seemingly infinite moments. As he returned from his high, though, he realised that the body against his own was relaxed and content, gentle warmth covering the young man's body. He reluctantly got up and cleaned himself in the bathroom then returned and set down to sleep once again, unbeknownst to the gentile smile that warmed his face.

Waking up felt like agony, but he had to open his eyes. Though once he managed to do it, he had to close them shut. The calming warmth against his body was of the young man's he had admired the previous day, at the charity gala. The event had been a success as his father determined. It was certain that his actions the previous night would be unacceptable in his father's eyes, but the night and this morning was all theirs.

Sasuke tried to make his mind remember the previous night, but he had no recollection; also if he was to trust his instincts, which had never failed him before, the previous night had been very dangerous.

Again he admired the lithe body, the lean muscles and tanned skin, the beautiful face and blue eyes?

"Huh?" The blue eyes stared into Sasuke's with mesmerized panic. Then a glimmer of remembrance sparkled in the blue depths.

"Right, last night..." the blue depths became stormy and the beautiful man seemed to shrink into himself. "I'm sure it must have been out there with the worst night of your life. I'm sorry."

"I don't remember last night." Sasuke looked towards the blond teenager with questioning eyes.

"Well... I'm not sure how it all went down until then, but I happened upon you being dragged up the hotel stairs by a couple of men. You were okay, just nice and drugged. Thank you by the way, since I had to carry your stupid ass on my own from the moment we gave them the slip..."

If looks could kill... the raven would have been a pro assassin. His sharp glint would have scared the blue-eyed teenager the day before yesterday, but after the ordeal he'd been through his fear levels had been numbed somewhat so the blond just stared at the fuming raven.

Although his character and pride could not appreciate the rebuff from a complete stranger, deep down he was happy to find someone who didn't run away in a panic.

"So, tell me, what made you stop, idiot?" The blue eyes became blue shards cutting into Sasuke's chest.

"Bastard!"

Naruto was about to answer with full blown anger at the venomous look the teen sent, him but had to let it go as his sensitive hearing picked up sounds from the street. Grabbing the raven's hand he motioned for him to be quiet and slowly moved towards the window and behind the curtains to see into the road. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his father with the chief of Police, a good trusted man and his father's junior in University. He turned towards the man still on the bed and gave him a small smile.

For the first time, although not entirely sincere, the blond teen's smile was warm and it made the dark eyed teenager happy; especially since he was the receiver.

The older teen opened the bedroom door and met his father on the stairs. He managed to fill in detailed accounts of his actions the previous night to both his father and Hatake Kakashi.

Unfortunately, the criminals managed to clear out leaving very little trace of their offense.

It was hard for Naruto to think about going back to his usual lifestyle, especially since it didn't involve a certain raven-haired teen, who later introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha. So he chose not to for the moment and found himself in the presence of said Uchiha on most days. They had formed an odd friendship; best friends during the day and tight strung ballet dancers at night. Even a small brush of clothes would spark fantasies into their hormone-influenced minds.

Every morning he would wake up dreaming about the night they spent together, but in those dreams Naruto would let his hands roam free over Sasuke's body. His mouth would kiss every inch of lily white skin and his tongue would taste and categorise flavours, the hands would massage muscles test skin elasticity and grab that precious part of the Uchiha and feed it to his own hungry mouth which would suck every bit of his essence and brand it deep into his heart and mind.

Sasuke's heart was breaking; slowly small crumbles would fall to his feet. After 4 months of tight friendship, he was losing Naruto. He was losing his friend and more importantly love, to the distance and the blond teen's sense of duty.

His blue-eyed wonder was leaving for a period of 6 months, which was graduation time for Sasuke and even Naruto, who had attended the same school as the Uchiha because of his gap year. Surprisingly, the blue eyed idiot had already finished his exams ahead of everyone else and even been accepted into his dream university.

Only a few hours until his departure date and Naruto was anxiously waiting for his friend's arrival. They had planned to spend the entire time together and it could never be enough. He still had to confess to Sasuke, and take his fate like a man.

Naruto could hear Sasuke's car engine noise from his room on the other side of the house. He came running down the stairs and opened the door right before the bell chime rang.

"Hey."

"Hn."

Naruto pushed the door open further and let his friend in. As the raven passed the threshold the blond grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the garden.

Six more hours until departure and his heart was going crazy. Would the proud beauty accept someone like him or be disgusted and terminate all relations?

Finally making up his mind he got up off his chair in the sun and walked towards his pale friend in the shade, sat down and asked if he could talk to Sasuke, all with his eyes of course. The pale 18 year old nodded his consent and seemed to be paying all his attention into the conversation.

But as Naruto was about to spill his heart out, in the most poetic kind of way he could, Kushina entered the garden in a desperate hurry telling her son that the flight had cancelled the early plane and they had to go with the earlier one, so they would have to leave right then and there.

Hearing the change in plans, Sasuke couldn't contain his feelings anymore and they all flooded. He screamed and shouted at the blond, even pushed and punched Naruto a couple times in the process and made a total ass of himself. Even as his mouth was spouting curses and accusations, his heart and brain were raging against life and parents, everything and everyone that was taking his friend away. Tears stung his eyes and turning around he moved straight towards his car. Naruto gave chase and right as the raven was about to drive away he uttered the words he loved and feared most:

"I love you, Sasuke. I have since the night we met. So I hope to see you when I come back, please give me your answer then. "Sasuke's foot froze before it touched the acceleration; too struck to answer he didn't even notice Naruto and his parents get in their car. As the family was about to drive off the raven looked up, tears in his eyes. Catching a glimpse of blue depths he noticed tears reflected there too. And like a hurricane he was gone, leaving behind in the young Uchiha soul, thundering storms.

*

Six months and 4 days, it was as fast as he could physically be back and his own body had not agreed to the regime of intense training and cruel starvation that followed the Africans on such a beautiful continent.

Coming through the gate and carrying only his hand luggage had the blond young man searching relentlessly for black hair and gorgeous eyes, white skin and pretty much every single bit of the young man's body.

Impatient to see him Naruto was walking towards the exit, trying to be the first to spot him, but he was nowhere to be found. A sudden fear gripped his heart. What if the bastards in jail had escaped and had attempted to do something horrible to Sasuke again? His heart rate spiked up and he could see red. Determined to raise the airport into an uproar he was surprised to feel himself embraced with the same feeling.

"I love you, too. I have from the first time I saw you that evening."

Naruto turned to face the beautiful love in the shape of his future boyfriend and offered him the most brilliantly warm smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I love you, always!


End file.
